Avatar i det sidste luftsvinger
by Hunter Ridgedale
Summary: Aang er frosset i isbjerget med en Airbender hedder Jenna, og en firebender hedder Zac.


Katara kunne ikke hjælpe, men glo som ikke én, ikke to, men tre personer stod på toppen af den store væg af frossen is. En af de tal, havde en slags pil-formet handske på sin pande, og hans øjne og pil glødende. De to andre lige ud, som om de stod der. Næste ting de alle vidste, folk faldt forover, stønnende vid udstrækning. Som deres tal faldt fremad, hun styrtede hen imod en og råbte Sokka at gøre det samme. Da Katara løb der, hun indså pil-lige lys skyder op i himlen stoppet.  
Katara formået at fange den faldende person, og hun så på det. Det var pige, omkring et år eller to yngre end hende selv. Hun lignede ikke hun havde været frosset, havde hun ikke engang føler koldt! Katara stadig fik kuldegysninger, selv når hun er i hendes udendørs tøj. Katara kunne se hendes hår, lange brune hår, der var bundet op i en hestehale. Hendes hud var retfærdig, ikke den type af mørk tone, du vil se omkring Water Tribe, var hendes ansigt dækket i fregner. Hun bar en orange sjal over en langærmet gul skjorte, en orange skærf, dobbelt lag bukser med brune nedenunder og en løs gul lag ovenpå, og høje støvler, der rækker lige under knæene. Det tøj syntes temmelig underligt for nogen i vandet Tribe at være iført.  
Hendes øjne så flakkede åbne, grå orbs stirrende i Katara s aqua-blå, "Huh ... hvem er du?" Var alt, hvad hun spurgte.  
Katara stirrede på pigen et øjeblik, men så smilede: "Jeg er Katara."  
Pigen nikker på Katara som hun henkastet skyder op på hendes fødder, hvilket gør waterbender blink, "Nice navn, jeg er Jenna!" Hun smilede lyst men kiggede til venstre og højre. Hun holdt op med at kigge på noget og Katara vendte at se, hvad det var, og gispede.  
"Sokka!" Katara råbte, at se ham stikke den anden person, der faldt med sin boomerang, "Stop!"  
"Hvad?" Han råbte, "Han er vågen!"  
De så at se en dreng iført tøj eksakt til Jenna. Han havde ingen hår, som er skaldet, men hans hoved havde en pil-formet tatovering på hans pande, falde tilbage på hans hoved. De selv så det på hænderne!  
Den mystiske dreng skød op til hans fødder ligesom pigen gjorde, og vendte sig for at se på Sokka, "Du har ikke besvaret mit spørgsmål ..."  
"Nej jeg vil ikke gå pingvin-slæde med dig!" Sokka vrissede, irriteret.  
Jenna kiggede på den skaldede dreng, "Aang, din okay!" Hun smilede til drengen, som hun så en eller anden måde flød i luften og over til ham.  
"Ja, jeg er, Jenna. Heldigvis er du så godt." Aang krammet Jenna, da hun skyndte sig over til ham. Hun følte så varmt og trøstende. Det var netop hvad de to behov for i en tid som denne.  
"Bryd den op, bryde det op." Sokka rynkede panden, trække sin boomerang, "Forklar jer!" Han følte boomerang, der trak ud af hans greb. Han blinkede og vendte at se nogen holder sit våben.  
Det var en dreng omkring hans egen alder, højere end Sokka, med kort sort hår, der syntes at trodse tyngdekraften, som det var spiky. Hans øjne var en mørk gul og syntes at have en kæk glimt i dem. Hans højre hånd holdt Sokka s boomerang. Han havde et par sorte bukser, der havde sorte og røde støvler på, en slags rød ingen ærmet over en sort langærmet og en rød pandebånd bundet over hans pande.  
"Hey, giv mig det tilbage!" Sokka stormede for boomerang kun for kid til side-trin. Ligegyldigt hvor mange gange han forsøgte at få fat i det kid undgik hans greb.  
Aang og Jenna syntes at synes, det var sjovt, griner deres hoveder, "Ha ha, Zac, give den tilbage til ham allerede!" Aang klukkede.  
Zac sukkede, "Alright". Han kastede den boomerang til Sokka og nærmede sig to, "Hey, pilespidser." Han fik dem i håret hver.  
"Hey, det er bare Aang, hvem der er Arrow-head! Jeg er ikke en mester i Airbending endnu!" Jenna lo, forsøger at sno sig ud af grebet.  
Aang stak tungen ud på Zac, "Ha ha, din one til at tale, aske-hoved!"  
Zac rullede med øjnene, "Dine ord ondt, Aang." Han smiskede.  
Katara så på Sokka, hæve et øjenbryn, "Hvem er det?"  
Sokka var knuget sin dyrebare boomerang, "Jeg dunno, men den fyr bedre ikke tage min boomerang igen eller jeg .." Han lavede flere håndbevægelser, der forlod Katara stærkt forvirret.  
Katara sukkede og begyndte at nærme sig tre, "Er du tre okay? Ingen skader eller noget."  
"Nope, vi er fint, Miss!" Zac smilede lyst på Katara, droppe både Aang og Jenna som han rakte en hånd til hende: "Jeg er Zac, er det rart at møde dig!"  
Hun tog hånden, ryster det, "Katara." Hun nikkede.  
Aang puffede Jenna og hviskede noget til hende. Hun nikkede og de to scrambled over isen og forsvandt. Zac så på, hvor de magisk fordampet og slugte, "Oh-nej." Han vendte til at løbe, men Katara holdt hendes greb om hans hånd.  
"De to ... er de Airbenders?" Katara spurgte, have læst dokumenter på Airbenders og vide, at det tøj de bar tilhører dem.  
"Nå, ja, hvorfor du ser så chokeret?" Zac klukkede, kører ud og trak hende med sig. Han stoppede ved luns af is og rynkede panden, "Aw mand, gonna de forkølelser helt ødelægge min bøjning." Han knyttede en knytnæve og jog den frem, flammer spiring fra det. Det ramte isen, smelter det.  
Sokka gispede, "Katara! Han er en Firebender! Få væk fra ham!"  
"Komme væk fra mig?" Zac spurgte forvirret.  
Sokka rynkede panden, "Din sandsynligvis vil blæse os i stykker i minuttet ryggen er slået!" Han brummede: "Du skal ikke engang tænke på det."  
"Er ... okay." Zac kiggede på Sokka, som om han var skør, før han flyttede tilbage og ind i hullet han brændte i isen og smilede, se en velkendt ven, "Appa!" Udbrød han.  
Katara foldede sine arme, stirre på Sokka, "Du kunne prøve at være rart."  
"Hvorfor skulle jeg det?" Sokka spurgte: "Han vil angribe os det øjeblik, vi svækket!" Han talte til tynde luft som Katara allerede var på vej ind i hullet.  
Katara stirrede på en stor, bison-lignende væsen. Det var enorm med hvid pels og brune pileformede pletter i det. Aang og Jenna var hugging bison lykkeligt og Zac var bare at se dem. Han skævede til at se Katara og smilede varmt til hende. Hun smilede tilbage, "Hvad er det?" Hun pegede på Appa.  
"Det er Appa, Aang s Flying Bison."  
Sokka, der passerede gennem hullet spottede, "Højre. Og dette er Katara, min flyvende søster."  
Zac sukkede, rullende hans øjne, da han kiggede på Appa som hans næse spjættede. Hans øjne udvidet, og han greb Katara hånd, "Get down!" Han dukkede sig, trække hende med ham.  
Netop da grønt snot skudt fra Appa næsebor, rammer Sokka.  
"Ewww! Aaahh!" Sokka råbte da det belagt ham fra top til tå.  
"Bare rolig, det vil vaske ud." Aang smilede muntert på Sokka.  
"Ugh!"  
Zac så på Katara, "Så tror du fyre bor her omkring?"  
Før hun havde tid til at svare, Sokka skulle bare hoppe i, "Du skal ikke besvare det! Vidste du se den skøre bolt af lys? Han var sandsynligvis forsøger at signalere Fire Nation!"  
Aang og Jenna så på hinanden, meget forvirret, hvorfor Sokka ville tænke Zac ville arbejde for the Fire Navy. Sure han var en firebender men han boede sammen med munkene lige siden de kunne huske.  
"Oh, yeah, jeg er sikker på at han er en spion af Fire Navy. Du kan fortælle ved den onde blik i øjet." Katara rullede hendes øjne, ser på Zac, hvis ekspression var helt puslespil, et øjenbryn quirked og en urolig grin på hans ansigt, "Det paranoid fyr derovre er min bror, Sokka."  
"Du er i familie? Boy, du to sikker er forskellige." Zac rystede på hovedet og sukkede, "Men så igen, de fleste mennesker ikke tror, at en Firebender bør være omkring Airbenders."  
"Giant lysstråler ... flyvende bison ... airbenders ... firebenders ... Jeg tror, jeg har fået Midnight Sun Madness. Jeg tager hjem til hvor ting giver mening." Sokka vendte at gå væk fra isen, men stoppede da han så kun vand og mere is foran ham.  
"Ja, hvis dine fyre sidder fast Appa og os kan give dig et lift." Aang tilbudt, smilende på de to søskende. Han kiggede tilbage på hvor et stort sadel var spændt på Appa ryg.  
"Vi ville elske en tur! Tak!" Katara styrtede til Appa side, efter hvordan Zac fik onto ham.  
"Åh, nej ... Jeg er ikke fik på denne fluffy snot monster." Sokka protesterede og ryster på hovedet.  
Aang så bekymret, men Katara hemmeligt smiskede, "Er du håber nogle andre slags monster vil komme sammen og give dig et lift hjem? Du ved ... før du fryse ihjel."  
Sokka åbnede munden for at skyde en smart bemærkning tilbage, men standsede og sukkede.  
Som Sokka var i sadlen han surmulede og krydsede armene. Katara kiggede begejstret for at dette kan ske, mens Zac, Jenna og Aang så afslappet, som om de gjorde det hele tiden.  
"Okay. Første gang flyers hold godt fast! Appa, Yip Yip!" Aang rystede regeringsperioder og Appa skumlede før hans bæver-hale begyndte med vingerne. Han lancerede i luften, spreder benene bred og derefter plops ned på vandet og begynder at svømme fremad, "Kom nu, Appa, Yip Yip."  
"Wow. Det var virkelig forbløffende." Sokka tone var sarkastisk, da han lagde sig tilbage i sadlen.  
"Appa er bare træt." Jenna klappede bison hoved, "En lille hvile, og han vil være skyhøje gennem himlen, du vil se." Hun vinkede rundt.  
Zac lagde sig tilbage på sadlen, så op på himlen for et øjeblik, før han kiggede på Katara et sekund, "Så, hvad var du laver I derude?"  
"Vi forsøgte at få nogle fisk til vores stamme til at spise i aften." Katara forklarede: "Vi er de eneste mennesker tilbage i Southern Water Tribe, der ved, hvordan man fisker."  
Zac blinkede, "Men der er så mange mennesker i denne stamme! Hvordan kunne du to være de eneste?"  
"Vores stamme er ikke så stor som det plejer at være." Katara sukkede, der ønsker at se Sokka besvimede i en lur, "Mange mennesker, herunder min far har tilbage til at deltage i krigen ..."  
Krig? Zac tænkte før han rømmede sig, "Åh, jeg kan se ..."  
Katara så på Aang, "Aang ... siden du er, og Airbender ville du ikke tilfældigvis vide noget om Avatar".  
Aang udtryk ændret men han hurtigt fastsættes det, "Uh ... nej. Jeg kendte ham ikke. Jeg mener, jeg vidste folk, der kendte ham, men det gjorde jeg ikke. Undskyld."  
"Okay, bare nysgerrig. Godnat."  
"Sleeptight ..." Aang mumlede.

Aang øjne skød åben ved lyden af torden, ser til venstre end højre for at se Zac og Jenna allerede vågen. De var alle rider på Appa der kæmpede for at svømme gennem de strømninger i vandet. Jenna hurtigt dykkede ned for at få fat Appa har hersker som den tunge regnen skyllede ned på dem.  
"Aaahh!" Jenna råbte.  
Næste ting de alle vidste, var Appa tvunget under vandet, dem herunder. Efter lykkedes at få hans hoved op kortvarigt for luft, lad Appa ud et suk, før de var nede i vandet igen. Zac var at holde fast i sadlen, som var Jenna. Aang var gribende Appa s hersker, men langsomt sit greb løsnet, da han begynder at miste bevidstheden. Jenna og Zak også give slip.  
Som alle fire, herunder Appa begyndte at falde ned Aang s tatoveringer og øjne begyndte at gløde i et slør af stor koncentration han hamrede sine knoer sammen. Snart en kugle af vand omgiver dem alle, da det langsomt begyndte at fryse til.  
"Guys!" Kunne høres, "Guys, vågn op!"  
På én gang, skød Zac, Jenna, og Aang op fra deres mareridt, gispende efter luft.  
"Det er okay. Vi er i landsbyen nu." Katara forsikrede dem som hun lagde en hånd på Zac skulder, der kiggede bare på hende. Kom, gør dig klar. Alle venter på at møde dig. "  
Zac stod op og greb sin skjorte og da Katara skævede til hans ryg hun så en dårlig brandsår på ryggen og hun let gispede. Det gjorde ikke stoppe der, som Aang greb sin skjorte og hætte på hun så talrige blå tatoveringer på armene, ben og ryg. Jenna var fuldt påklædt, så Katara ikke mærke noget anderledes ved hende. Hun vendte sig om og forlod teltet.  
De tre både kiggede på hinanden, som om at kende de begge havde samme mareridt. Aang og Jenna begge greb mystiske stabe, da de forlod teltet og Zac bare skubbede hænderne i hans lommer. Da han forlod teltet, kunne han har svoret han så Sokka stirre på ham. Da de tre dukkede op foran en lille gruppe mennesker, Katara annonceret.  
"Guys, det er hele landsbyen. Hele landsby, mødes Aang, Jenna og Zac."  
Jenna og Aang brugte deres Air Nomad lære og bukkede i forhold til landsbyen, mens Zac sukkede og viftede lidt.  
"Hvorfor ser de på os sådan? Har Appa nyse på os?" Jenna kiggede over hendes udseende som en gammel dame nærmede sig dem.  
"Nå, ingen har set en Airbender i hundrede år. Vi troede, de var uddød indtil mit barnebarn og barnebarn fandt jer to." Den gamle dame begyndte før hun skød en blænding på Zac, "Og det faktum person fra Fire Nation er med dig."  
Zac blinkede, "Jeg er ikke en skidt fyr! Jeg er bare en normal firebender! Hvad er der galt med det?"  
"'Extinct'?" Både Jenna og Aang så på hinanden.  
"Guys, det er min bedstemor." Katara introducerede den gamle dame.  
"Kald mig Gran Gran."  
Sokka så brasede ind, stadig stirre på Zac, da han snuppede Aang personale ud af hans greb, "Hvad er dette, et våben? Du kan ikke stikke noget med dette!"  
Aang smiskede, ved hjælp af et vindstød af luft for at tilkalde personalet tilbage til ham: "Det er ikke for stikkende, det er til airbending." Han åbnede derefter personalet som orange vinger spire ud fra det, gør Sokka hoppe.  
En lille pige stirrede på Aang i ærefrygt, "Magic trick! Gør det igen!"  
"Ikke magi, Airbending." Aang korrigeret, "Det lader mig styre luftstrømme omkring min svævefly og flyve!"  
"Du ved, sidste gang jeg tjekkede, mennesker kan ikke flyve!" Sokka bed efter Aang.  
Aang klukkede, ser på Jenna der grinede og nikkede, "Check igen." Han greb svævefly og fik i stilling, før alle af en pludselig, han skød op, og hele landsbyen var ser som Aang fløj rundt på svævefly på himlen. Han slog og dykkede, nyder de glade udseende på folks ansigter.  
Jenna smilede, "Vent på mig, Aang!" Hun aktiverede hendes personale og derefter også slog i luften, efter ham.  
Katara set i ærefrygt, som de fløj, ser på Zac, "Det er fantastisk! Hvordan gør de det?"  
"Hørte du ikke, Airbending!" Zac klukkede.  
Alt gik godt, indtil Aang smækket hovedkulds ud i en sne tårn.  
"OOF!" Han gryntede, da han faldt.  
Jenna landede ned ved siden af ham og lo, "Nice flyvende, Aang min dreng. Du kan være en mester, men jeg ser meget bedre flyer"  
"Min vagttårn!" Sokka råbte: "Du ser, det er deres plan! Lov normal og spille med os, mens de 'uheld' ødelægge vores stuff!" Han styrtede til sit tårn, kun for en stor bunke af sne at lande på ham, "Great, I to er airbenders, spike er en Firebender og Katara er en waterbender sammen kan du bare spilde tid hele dagen!"  
"Du er en waterbender?!" Aang kiggede op på Katara i ærefrygt.  
"Nå ... slags. Ikke endnu." Katara svarede.  
"Okay. Ikke mere spil. Kom nu, Katara, du har pligter." Gran Gran nærmede sig waterbender og lokkede hende væk. Zac iagttog hende gå og sukkede.  
"Jeg fortalte dig! Aang eller Jenna er den virkelige ting, Gran Gran! Jeg har endelig fundet en bender at lære mig!" Katara udbrød lykkeligt.  
"Katara, så prøv ikke at lægge alle dine håb i disse børn." Gran Gran sukkede.  
"Men ... deres særlige, kan jeg fortælle!" Katara smilede: "Jeg fornemmer, han er fyldt med megen visdom!"  
Gran Gran skævede til Aang og Jenna, som roder med børnene, deres tunger på deres svævefly, "Se, nu er min tunge sidder fast til mine medarbejdere." Aang sagde samtidig Jenna sagde ingenting, og han krympede sig som barn trukket på hans personale, men derefter klukkede.  
Gran Gran så fulgte Katara blik, som var imod ikke de to airbenders men en vis firebender der tog en lur på den kolde jord mærkeligt nok, "Katara, mener jeg ikke at være uhøflig, men jeg har bemærket i din sidste sætning du sagde ' Han ikke 'de'. "  
Katara blinkede, ser på hendes bedstemor som et lys blush blussede hendes kinder, "Uh, jeg ikke, uh, I. .."  
"Prøv ikke at komme for tæt på med firebender." Gran Gran sukkede og vendte sig bort.

Senere Katara henvendte Sokka der forsøgte at undervise en gruppe af små drenge hvordan man bekæmpe brand nation, "Sokka, har du set Zac eller de andre?" Hun spurgte.  
Sokka skævede til at se Jenna og Zac venter uden den store iglo skråning, var badeværelset. Aang forladt det, "Man, alt fryser derinde!" Han sagde, der forårsager de små drenge til at grine højt.  
"Uf, Katara, få de to ud af her! Denne lektion er for krigere kun! Og det bliver svært at undervise, hvad med en firebender derovre!" Sokka pegede på Zac, der var lænet mod Jenna, dyb søvn.  
"Wee!" De kunne høre og søskende kiggede for at se de "krigere" glidende ned Appa hale og over en barriere af et par pinde og Sokka s spyd. Katara lo men Sokka stormede fremad.  
"Stop! Stop det lige nu!" Sokka stirrede på Jenna og Aang, der sad på Appa hoved, "Hvad er der galt med dig? Vi har ikke tid nok til spil med en krig!"  
"Hvad krig?" Zac spurgte hovedet stikker ud fra Appa saddel, da han sprang ned fra bison, "Hvad dælen snakker du om?"  
Sokka stoppede sin blænding, ser målløs, "Du laver sjov, ikke?"  
Zak var ved at reagere, da han så noget og bemærket Jenna og Aang ikke se det, "Ha ha, guys det er en pingvin!" Pingvinen blinkede og hurtigt vendte sig vralte væk, "Hehe!" Zak styrtede frem efter pingvin.  
"Vent, hvad?" Jenna og Aang sprang ned, "Hey! Vent op, Zac!" De opkræves efter ham.  
"Deres sjov, ikke?" Sokka kiggede på Katara.  
Katara reagerede ikke, men hun ledes ud mod det sted, de fleste pingviner levede, "Guys?!"  
Aang, Jenna og Zac forsøgte at få en pingvin, "Hey! C'mon, lille fyr, wanna go slæde?" Zac spurgte dykning til en pingvin, som det sprang fremad og han ramte jorden, "OOF!"  
"Stadig få din vej med dyrene, Zac." Aang havde en sarkastisk tone, da han og Jenna lo, før de så på Katara, "Da vi var lidt han ville kopiere, hvad et dyr gjorde, som så." Aang sprede armene og begyndte skælven som en pingvin, da han gik ligesom dyret som han fulgte det, der forårsager Katara at fnise, da hun kastede et blik på Zac, der blev rød i forlegenhed.  
Katara kiggede på Jenna og Aang der var både bedrift på halen af den samme pingvin, "Gutter, jeg vil lære dig, hvordan du får en pingvin, hvis en af jer lærer mig waterbending."  
Aang og Jenna kiggede på hinanden og grinede, "Du fik en deal!" Før Aang sukkede, "Bare et lille problem." Han brugte luft til at lede sig selv og Jenna på deres fødder, "Vi er airbenders, ikke en waterbender. Er der ikke nogen i din stamme, der kan lære dig?"  
"Nej, du ser på den eneste waterbender i hele sydpol." Katara kiggede væk.  
"Det er ikke rigtigt, en waterbender nødt til at beherske vand." Aang rynkede panden, før han fik en ide, "Hvad med nordpolen? Der er en anden vand stamme deroppe, ikke? Måske de har waterbenders der kan lære dig!"  
"Måske." Katara lagde armene over kors, "Men vi har ikke haft kontakt med vores søster stamme i lang tid. Det er ikke ligefrem dreje til højre ved den anden gletscher. Det er på den anden side af verden!"  
Zac smilede, som udkommer ved siden af hende, "Men du glemmer, Aang har en flyvende bison! Appa, og vi kan personligt flyve os til Nordpolen! Katara, vi skal nok finde dig en mester!"  
"Det er ..." Katara kiggede væk fra Zac, "Jeg mener, jeg ved det ikke. Jeg aldrig forladt hjem før .."  
"Du kan tænke over det." Jenna grinede, da hun hugget en arm omkring Aang hals, "I mellemtiden kan du lære os at fange en af disse pingviner?"  
"Okay, lytte nøje mine unge elever." Katara smilede, "Catching pingviner er en gammel og hellig kunst." Hun trak en fisk, "Overhold". Hun kastede det til Aang og da han fangede den alle de pingviner nærmede sig ham.  
Aang grinede, "Hehe, haha!" Han begyndte griner, før de begyndte at overmande ham.  
Et stykke tid senere kunne griner høres som fire pingviner sprang fra en skråning, Aang, Jenna, Katara og Zac hver på ét, ligesom de svingede ned ad bjerget, lancerede Aang og Jenna i luften højere, end de bør bruge airbending.  
Katara vendte at grine på Zac, "Jeg har ikke gjort det siden jeg var en dreng!"  
"Du har stadig er et barn!" Zac smilede til hende.  
Netop da de begge gik gennem en slags skråning. Da de heldigvis gled ned mod det, havde Katara og Jenna ikke mærke som Zac og Aang begge faldt ned i et hul, som de to piger gled ud af tunnelen, pingvinerne stoppe. Jenna slap pingvin, "Whoa, hvad er det?" Hun nærmede et stort skib.  
"A Fire Navy skib." Katara sukkede, "Og en meget dårlig hukommelse for mit folk."  
Jenna begyndte at træde i retning af det, "Jenna, stop! Vi er ikke lov til at gå tæt på den, kan skibet være booby fanget!" Katara hævdede, "Desuden er Zac og Aang mangler! Vi må hellere gå finde dem!"  
"De har sikkert fundet en genvej og er allerede hjemme." Jenna vendte at smile, "Anyways, hvis du vil være en druktur, er du nødt til at give slip på frygt."  
Katara standsede og skar hendes tænder da hun begyndte at følge Jenna inde i skibet. Efter at have kigget det sted over de opdagede et iturevet stykke metal, som de kunne komme ind igennem.  
De gik gennem talrige gange lavet af metal, rør overalt. Snart de to ind i et værelse med talrige våben i det, "Dette skib har hjemsøgt min stamme lige siden Gran Gran var en lille pige. Det var en del af Fire landets første angreb."  
"Okay, back-up." Jenna vendte, "Mig, Zac og Aang har venner over hele verden, selv i brand nation, og jeg har aldrig set nogen krig!"  
Katara blinkede, "Jenna, hvor længe vi er du fyre i det isbjerg?"  
"Jeg ved det ikke ... et par dage, måske?"  
"Jeg tror, det var mere som en hundrede år." Katara øjne udvidet.  
"Hvad!?" Jenna kiggede chokeret, "Det er umuligt! Må mig eller Aang ligne en hundrede-og-tolv-årige for dig?! Eller gør Zak ligne en hundrede og sytten år gammel-mand?"  
"Tænk over det." Katara forklarede: "Krigen er en århundrede gammel. Gutter ikke kender det, fordi en eller anden måde du fyre var derinde hele tiden. Det er den eneste forklaring."  
Jenna udtryk gik til en af rædsel. Hun faldt tilbage og satte sig ned, "Hundrede år? Jeg kan ikke tro det."  
Katara krøb ned ved siden af hende, lagde en hånd på hendes ryg, "Jeg er ked af det, Jenna. Måske en eller anden måde er der en lys side til dette."  
"Jeg fik at møde dig. Men så igen, det er mere af, hvad Zac er taknemmelig for." Jenna smilede.  
Katara blinkede, "Hvad?" Hun spurgte.  
"Oh ingenting." Jenna kom til hendes fødder, "Lad os komme ud herfra."  
Jenna ønskede at besøge en mere plads, derefter en anden, derefter en anden, "Jenna, lad os hovedet tilbage, dette sted er uhyggelig." Katara rynkede panden før Jenna vraltede ind i en bunke sne, hendes fod rammer en streng som en gate smed ned på døren til værelset.  
"Hvad er det, du sagde om fælder?" Jenna spurgte da de løb hen til døren.  
Omkring dem, begynder maskiner i rummet til at fungere. Gauges hvordan damptryk og hjul begynder at dreje. Steam begynder at hælde ud af noget af udstyret. Pludselig en lys flare eksploderer ud af ilden Navy skib og op i himlen og efterlader et spor af røg bag det.  
"Uh-oh .." Jenna slugte. Hun bemærkede et hul i væggen, "Hold nu fast!" Hun fortalte Katara, picking hende op med overraskende styrke, da hun sprang op i luften og ud af skibet. Da hun landede på toppen af skibet sprang hun ned, uvidende om den person, der passer på hende.  
"The Last Airbender ... ganske adræt for sin alderdom." Prins Zuko smiskede da han så med et teleskop, "Wake min onkel! Sig til ham ... Jeg har fundet Avatar!" Han vendte anvendelsesområdet for at se den Southern Water Tribe ", og hendes skjulested."


End file.
